The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of pecan tree named ‘Whiddon’. My new tree can be used in gardens or for commercial production of pecan nuts. This new tree was selected from seedlings grown from controlled pollination at the University of Georgia Horticulture Farm in Watkinsville, Ga., in 1990. The ‘Whiddon’ selection resulted from crossing ‘Desirable’ (unpatented) as the seed parent with ‘Pawnee’ (unpatented) as the pollen parent (FIG. 1). The chart of FIG. 1 illustrates the most likely pedigree of the new ‘Whiddon’ variety. The seedlings in the FIG. 1 chart are unnamed. All of the varieties in the FIG. 1 chart are unpatented, except for Starking Hardy Giant (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,361). The question marks in FIG. 1 after several of the pecan trees indicate that there is some uncertainty as to whether the identified tree is actually a part of the lineage of the new ‘Whiddon’ pecan tree. The resulting tree was selected when growing in a cultivated area at Watkinsville, Ga.